Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a user equipment (UE), and more particularly, to techniques of thermal mitigation of a multi-core processor on a UE.
Background
A UE may utilize a processor having multiple cores. UEs include portable computing devices (“PCDs”) such as cellular telephones, portable digital assistants (“PDAs”), portable game consoles, palmtop computers, and other portable electronic devices. Some smaller UEs may not have active cooling devices, e.g., fans, which are often found in larger UEs such as laptop and desktop computers. Accordingly, there is a need for effectively mitigating heat generated by one or more cores of the processor of a UE.